The invention relates to motor-sensor system, which includes an electric motor including a shaft end disposed on an encoder side, a mounting device for the motor, terminals for supplying power to the motor, and a printed circuit board with electronic components for controlling and regulating an encoder unit.
Encoder systems have to meet strict reliability standards for positioning accuracy and resolution under varying temperature conditions. Since encoder systems are components manufactured in volume, they have to be designed for high-volume manufacturing and reliable operation, which can be best achieved with a simple design with a low parts count.